


Maple

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	Maple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

Maple

.text a{color:#c33;}  
#infscr-loading{text-align:center;margin:auto;}

body{background-color:#7d9eae;}

body{background-image:url(http://imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/M1k1cGJqUjhZemhNdDlyNHFySWJiM0JoWHlCNXBrcmdFQ2RBQlJaSEtJcTdoWENVYldmdFpBPT0.jpg?imageView);}

body{  
background-attachment:fixed;  
background-size:contain;  
_background-image:none;  
}

.popo{position:absolute;opacity:0;visibility:hidden;background:#eee;box-shadow:0 0 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.2) inset;-webkit-border-radius:50%;-moz-border-radius:50%;border-radius:50%;}

#popo1{-webkit-animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo2{-webkit-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo3{-webkit-animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo4{-webkit-animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo5{-webkit-animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;-moz-animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;}  
#popo6{-webkit-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo7{-webkit-animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo8{-webkit-animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo9{-webkit-animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}

#popo10{-webkit-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo11{-webkit-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo12{-webkit-animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo13{-webkit-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo14{-webkit-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo15{-webkit-animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo16{-webkit-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo17{-webkit-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}

@-webkit-keyframes move1{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.1;}  
30%{opacity:0.16;-webkit-transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.18;-webkit-transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.24;-webkit-transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move1{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.1;}  
30%{opacity:0.16;-moz-transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.18;-moz-transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.24;-moz-transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move1{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.1;}  
30%{opacity:0.16;transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.18;transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.24;transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move2{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move2{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move2{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move3{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move3{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move3{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move4{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move4{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move4{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move5{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move5{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;-moz-transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move5{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move6{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move6{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move6{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/maple448)/

[归档](https://maple448.lofter.com/view)

#  [Maple](http://maple448.lofter.com/)

[2020-06-01](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c98580f0)

##  [【分析贴】从《北极耳语》到《告一段落》看白宇心境的变与不变](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c98580f0)

说在开头

  * 这真的是一篇临时起意的文，主要是听《告一段落》的时候，我又翻到去年的《北极耳语》。两首歌连着听下来，虽然曲风截然不同，却总觉得有些相似又不相似的东西融在了歌里。因此想写一写，也顺便理清一下自己的思绪。

  * 这两首歌北北的参与度都很高，尤其是《告一段落》，发行方特别指出“白宇全程参与了单曲的策划，细枝末节反复琢磨推敲，只为做到更好地表达自我”。所以让我们暂且认为这两首歌都是当时北北心境的侧写，以这个假设为前提，尝试分析。

  * 说是分析文，其实更多是伪分析，因为对作品的理解通常都是接受者主观的感受；大家看看就好，意见相同可以点个赞，不同也能讨论讨论，千万不要太过较真。还是那句话-...




  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87)   


  
[2020-06-01](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c98580f0)  
[518](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c98580f0)  
[36](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c98580f0)

[2020-04-10](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8c179ce)

##  [【朱白】二三事（RPS/白宇第一视角/现实甜向）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8c179ce)

0.  
  
今年春节，是在北京的家过的。  
我享受着好几个月攒下来的清闲，而龙哥依旧忙得像个陀螺。  
那个时候疫情宣传还没像现在这样紧迫，龙哥照常去了春晚的录制现场，到如今回想起中央电视台一号演播厅乌央乌央的人头，我还真有点后怕。  
  
那天他扭扭捏捏地蹭到门口，清了清嗓子，道“老白，我走了啊。”  
我点点头。  
等他磨磨叽叽了半天，又说了句“老白，我去春晚了啊。”我才反应过来—替他紧了紧围巾，又整了整帽子，“龙哥，我煮好火锅，等你回家一起吃。”  
他转回身亲昵地抱了抱我，乖顺地用头蹭噌我的脸颊，一边叮嘱胃不好千万别饿着给他留毛肚鸭肠藕片鸭血就够了，一边一步三回头地进了电梯。  
这狗男人，和火锅过一辈子去吧！  
  
等他走了我才切实感受到屋...

  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#巍澜衍生](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)   


  
[2020-04-10](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8c179ce)  
[436](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8c179ce)  
[47](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8c179ce)

[2020-03-23](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8814a05)

##  [【朱白】朱一龙是只金毛04（动物化/连载/随缘更新）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8814a05)

前文提要

[【朱白】朱一龙是只金毛](http://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c603d7da)

[【朱白】小白是只小奶猫](http://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c606a67b)

[【朱白】朱一龙是只金毛 02](http://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c6183115)

[【朱白】白宇是只小奶猫 02](http://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c624e593)

[【朱白】朱一龙是只金毛03](http://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c63338d1)

[【朱白】白宇是只小奶猫 03](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c657aa93)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

时间就像微风吹拂书页，哗啦啦地就翻到了年底。  
  
冬天一到白宇就开始犯懒。  
我养狗有经验，养猫却是头一遭。往年只要在朱一龙的豪华大床上铺一层薄薄的毛毯，他就能窝在自己的地盘自得其乐地对付过一整个冬天。不仅不怕冷，还靠着得天独厚的皮毛优势偶尔客串一下我...

  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#巍澜衍生](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)   


  
[2020-03-23](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8814a05)  
[260](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8814a05)  
[29](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c8814a05)

[2020-03-22](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c87f7483)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

哈哈哈哈虽然跑步的不是我家狗，但封面是

  
[2020-03-22](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c87f7483)  
[4](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c87f7483)  
[3](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c87f7483)

[2020-02-19](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c80d6242)

##  [【考古拾遗】小资CHIC 8月刊](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c80d6242)

昨天整理文件夹的时候，偶然瞄见大哥有篇报道读来有些陌生，通读后才发现原来是小资CHIC的采访文稿。

《朱一龙 要简单干净一点|BE SIMPLE AND CLEAN 》

[图片]  


**1.拾遗始末**

小资八月刊是18年7月上市的，属于龙哥火后比较早期的杂志。当时销售的情况是“三分钟一万销量，补货十万也是一售而空，本来预售是28号结束，结果21号一天销售一空还在不断补货”。

我那时候刚迷上镇魂，还处于四处搜索资料阶段，应该是没抢到杂志就网上复制了一篇采访，然后存着存着就忘记了。

并且小资的其他物料我感觉自己熟得几乎能背出来：

  * 几款造...




  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87)   


  
[2020-02-19](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c80d6242)  
[298](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c80d6242)  
[29](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c80d6242)

[2020-02-04](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c7c8c98a)

##  [【朱白】牙疼（RPS/小甜饼/一发完）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c7c8c98a)

[前情：嗜甜](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c76e0f4d)   


不好意思昨天貌似限流了，我删了重发一遍哈~

0.  
  
朱一龙得知白宇牙疼的消息时值年末，那时他也没在拍戏，在白宇剧组附近找了个酒店式公寓，拖着简单的行李箱就搬了进去。  
  
朱一龙借着好友探班的名义去了剧组，和导演演员一一打了招呼，又送上探班的礼物，里里外外照应周全后，便歇在角落里看白宇演戏。  
白宇在镜头前还是那个生龙活虎，演啥像啥的白演员，只是导演一喊“卡”，他便不复往日的调皮，拖着腮帮子慢慢蹭过来给了朱一龙一个潦草的拥抱，然后张开嘴指指上颚“就这颗，疼得我半夜都睡不着觉。”  
白宇自以为说得豪迈，朱一龙却硬是听出了一腔委委屈屈，恨不得上前就把人揣在怀里搓圆揉扁了好好安慰安慰。  
  
1.  
  
白宇预约的就诊...

  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#巍澜衍生](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)   


  
[2020-02-04](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c7c8c98a)  
[1073](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c7c8c98a)  
[70](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c7c8c98a)

[2020-01-19](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c76e0f4d)

##  [【朱白】嗜甜（RPS/小甜饼/一发完）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c76e0f4d)

[后续：牙疼](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c7c8c98a)

0.  
  
“你这颗牙龋洞挺深的，补不起来，要做根管治疗。”  
医生用口镜敲了敲后槽牙的缺损部位，白宇“腾”地一下从躺椅上坐起又躺下，只觉得一股酸痛从神经直冲大脑，眼泪憋都憋不住。  
  
“怎么现在才来看，这么大个洞你不知道吗”？  
“不知道...”  
“那你现在知道了？”  
“这不是现在疼了嘛...”  
白宇也不了解这大夫在生什么气，那恨铁不成钢的语气，活脱脱和那个人似的。  
  
他抱着七七八八的消炎止疼药回剧组，回想大夫最后那句“一个男生，这么爱吃甜食”。  
他忍不住想，自己是从什么时候开始喜欢吃甜食的呢？  
  
白宇是西北汉子，喜欢吃面食，撸烤串，喝冰镇啤酒，当然是在胃部条件允许的情况下。  
自认为糙汉的风格和甜食完全不搭，可不知从...

  
[#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#巍澜衍生](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)   


  
[2020-01-19](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c76e0f4d)  
[1506](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c76e0f4d)  
[106](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c76e0f4d)

[2019-12-12](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c72fe94f)

##  [【朱白】总之 白宇捡了个崽（RPS/小甜饼）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c72fe94f)

提示：毫无科学，逻辑可言

0.

  


**“全世界都在偶遇朱一龙”**

白宇划拉了几下屏幕，得出结论。今天的热搜是 #路人看到朱一龙的表情#，那略微明显的吃瓜神色逗得白宇想发笑，真笑出来了又满嘴苦涩，晨练的大爷大妈都能偶遇，就自己隔着几条街的剧组，偏偏一次也没瞧见。

  


白演员大手大脚地躺在沙发上，冬天的感冒使人昏沉，更酝酿出心底的一丝委屈，又不敢挥发。但他怪不了谁，一开始是自己躲着人家的，别人捧着一颗真心巴巴等你开门的时候，你躲着装听不见；现在人走茶凉了，又有什么脸面风轻云淡地说那一句“好久不见”？

  


1.

  


门口传来火急火燎的...

  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#巍澜衍生](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)   


  
[2019-12-12](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c72fe94f)  
[1181](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c72fe94f)  
[52](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c72fe94f)

[2019-11-18](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c70b71d0)

##  [【朱白】碎碎念（RPS/白宇第一视角/现实甜向）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c70b71d0)

0.

  


2017年的夏天，我认识了一个男演员。那长相那气质，即使搁在娱乐圈里也是一等一的出色。不是那种一打眼的惊艳，却是取次花丛后的一抹素净，能让人记很久的念念不忘。

  


彼时，我俩都还是名不见经传的十八线小演员，没什么脸面说久仰，也没什么拿得出手的作品寒暄，我厚着脸皮伸出手直白道，“你好，白宇”。

他略有些局促地侧头望我，好看的眉型不着痕迹地一挑，“你好，朱一龙”。带着羞涩的粉嫩立刻攀布上他的耳廓，手却握得有力而紧实，坦诚到让我忍不住心生好感。

  


1.

  


龙哥那性格能踏足这行这么久，怕是真的爱死了演戏吧。那天我就和他打了几个照面，象征性地聊了聊剧本，他都能给我脸红八回，搞得我...

  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87)   


  
[2019-11-18](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c70b71d0)  
[586](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c70b71d0)  
[62](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c70b71d0)

[2019-09-29](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c6b9ebf6)

##  [【朱白】坚硬与柔软(RPS/现实向/一发完）](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c6b9ebf6)

初衷：最近好多HZ啊，我要写些现实向来“恶心”锤醒他们

\------------------------------------------------------------------

题记：

Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing 

and rightdoing there is a field.

I'll meet you there.

有一片田野，它位于是非对错的界域之外，我在那里等你。

—By 鲁米

  


**Part 1. AS SOLID AS A ROCK**

0.

  


与温柔和煦的外表不同，朱一龙性格里...

  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#巍澜衍生](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)   


  
[2019-09-29](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c6b9ebf6)  
[1547](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c6b9ebf6)  
[119](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c6b9ebf6)

[下一页>>](http://maple448.lofter.com/?page=2&t=1569712315593)[](http://maple448.lofter.com/?page=2)  


  
© [Maple](https://maple448.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


$(window).load(function(){  
var isOldIE = function(){return $.browser.msie && $.browser.version.substr(0,1)<7;}();  
if (isOldIE) {  
var logo = $('#logo_image');  
if (!!logo) {  
if ($(logo).width() > 500) {  
$(logo).css('width', '500px');  
}  
}  
}  
});

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.wrap').infinitescroll({  
navSelector : "div.page",  
nextSelector : "div.page a.scrollnxt",  
itemSelector : ".box",  
loading : {  
msgText : "",  
finishedMsg : ""  
}  
});  
});

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'版权保护'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
